The Search for Utamu/Transcript
ONO: Everyone, everyone! I found the buffalo herd. They're all safe and sound. FULI: (LAUGHS) Yep. There they are. KION: Good work, Ono. BESHTE: Hmm. Why do you suppose they wandered so far from their regular grazing ground? BUNGA: Who cares? We found them, they're fine, let's go. ONO: Wait. I'm not so sure they are fine. Look where they're grazing. Hapana! They're right on top of a geyser! BUNGA: A what? ONO: A geyser. Really hot water shooting up from a hole in the ground. BESHTE: Are you sure you're not making that up? (LOUD RUMBLING) BUNGA: Whoa. Big B, you gotta eat something. That stomach of yours is rumbling like crazy! BESHTE: I don't think that's my stomach. (RUMBLING CONTINUES) ONO: It's the geyser! It's about to blow! KION: We've gotta warn the buffalo! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (MOOING) (GURGLING) ONO: Whoa! (ALL MOOING) KION: ''Hevi kabisa! ''The herd! We've gotta stop them before they trample everything in their path! FULI: Leave this to me! Huwezi! KION: She can't do it alone. C'mon! FULI: Slow it down, buffalo! That's the way. Nice and easy... BESHTE: Would ya look at that. KION: Wow! Maybe she can do it alone! (BUFFALO GRUNTING) (FULI PANTING) BESHTE: Poa, Fuli! BUNGA: That was un-Bunga-lievable! FULI: Thanks. ONO: You should have seen it from up there! KION: Great work, Fuli. Now why don't you take a break? GALAGOS: Help! Help! BUNGA: And the break's over. FULI: (SIGHS) It's gonna be one of those days. KION: Ono, take a look. ONO: Affirmative! GALAGOS: Help! ONO: Hapana! KION: Ono, what do ya got? ONO: Three galagos! About to fall from a tree in Ndefu Grove! KION: We'd better get moving. FULI: I got this! GALAGOS: Help! Help! Don't let go! Don't let go! LAINI: I can't hold on. I can't hold on! (SCREAMS) FULI: Hang on! (GALAGOS SCREAMING) (GALAGOS GRUNTING) FULI: Gotcha! (GALAGOS CHEERING) FULI: (GROANS) BESHTE: Poa, Fuli! Nice save! KION: Good thing you didn't need any backup. You left us in the dust. FULI: Yeah, I knew I could handle this one by myself. But, uh... (GALAGOS COOING AND PURRING) FULI: I could use some help getting these things off me. BUNGA: All right, Gally-ally-goes. Off 'a the kitty! FULI: (GROANS) I still feel those teeny little hands grabbing my fur. You sure you got them all? BUNGA: Yeah, you're good. (GASPS) Zuka zama! Lookit! The water's reached the trees at Mapema Rock! BESHTE: Poa! You're right, Bunga! That means... Uh... What does that mean? BUNGA: It means it's the peak of the rainy season! It's time for utamu! I've gotta go get some! KION: Bunga, wait! Where are you going? BUNGA: I just told ya. I'm gettin' utamu! They're the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! But they only come out one day at the peak of the rainy season! So you gotta find 'em fast! That's why... (SERVAL HOWLING) KION: What is up today? Sounds like somebody else is in trouble. ONO: It's a serval! Looks like he tried to jump across Big Ravine! He's hanging on to the edge, but he won't last long! KION: Thanks, Ono! Lion Guard... Fuli? (PANTING) (HOWLING) FULI: Hang on! (GRUNTS) (WHIMPERING) FULI: Don't panic. I've got you. (BREATHES DEEPLY) I hope. (GRUNTS) Hey! Calm down! MALE SERVAL: I'm sorry! I'm... I'm scared! FULI: Yeah, well I can't help you get up the cliff if you kick me off it! (PANTING) (FULI STRAINING) FULI: Got it. Now just one...more...push! MALE SERVAL: (SCREAMS) I'm out! FULI: (BREATHING HEAVILY) MALE SERVAL: You did it! (LAUGHS) Thank you! FULI: (GRUNTING) No problem. ONO: Great rescue, Fuli! FULI: What took the rest of you so long? We went around the long way. Bunga: Yeah. Even I wouldn't try a crazy jump like that! FULI: Just takes a little speed, that's all. KION: Fuli. Why didn't you wait for us? FULI: C'mon, Kion. You put me on the Guard 'cause I'm the fastest. If my speed can help, shouldn't I use it? KION: Yeah, but we're a team. And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out from going solo. FULI: I'm a cheetah. Cheetahs don't get worn out. ONO: Actually, Fuli, cheetahs do...Uh, well, maybe you don't get worn out? BUNGA: Well, now that that's settled, I gotta go find the utamu grubs. You comin' or not? FULI: I'm in. Let's go! KION: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think you need to rest. If anything else happens, we'll need you at full strength. FULI: I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Fuli. I'm always at full strength. KION: I mean it, Fuli. You need to take it easy for a while. I want you to stay here. FULI: (GROANS) BESHTE: I think Kion's trying to say that everybody needs to rest sometimes. FULI: (SIGHS) Fine. I'll rest. But I won't like it. KION: Wouldn't expect you to. So, Bunga. These utamu grubs. Do you know where to find them? BUNGA: Do I? Do I? Do I? Yes! Yes, I totally do! This way! BESHTE: See you later, Fuli! FULI: (SIGHS) Bye. (SIGHS) (GRUNTING) (SNIFFS) FULI: Resting? Hunting? They're kinda the same thing. BUNGA: ♪ Utamu, utamu ♪ Good for you and yummy too ♪ Goes right down like squishy goo ♪ Utamu, utamu ♪ When only the best will do, it's the grub for you ♪ Utamu ♪ (YELLS) BESHTE: Oops. BUNGA: Hey! BESHTE: Sorry, Little B. KION: Okay, Bunga, which way do we go? BUNGA: Hmm. When in doubt, follow the dung! BESHTE: Follow the dung? Like follow the poop? KION: Ugh! BUNGA: Yup. The dung beetles always lead you to grubs. Never fails. KION: Really? Why's that? ONO: Because grubs are dung beetle larvae. Common knowledge, really. BUNGA: Right! Check it out. BESHTE: Would you look at that. Hey, little guys. BUNGA: They're just heading home. And we can follow 'em! KION: Pretty cool that you knew that. BUNGA: I know! I'm un-dunga-lievable! (LAUGHS) Come on! ♪ When only the best will do, it's the grub for you ♪ Utamu ♪ (GRUNTING) FEMALE DUCK: (YELLING) Fuli! Fuli! FULI: (SIGHS) Seriously? FEMALE DUCK: Fuli! Fuli! I need the Lion Guard! The oryxes are fighting! FULI: Calm down. Oryxes fight all the time. FEMALE DUCK: But they're fighting near our nests! If they're not stopped, they'll trample our eggs! FULI: Got it. Take me there. FEMALE DUCK: Well, but, what about the rest of the Lion Guard? FULI: If you want help fast, you want me, with or without the Guard! FEMALE DUCK: Mmm, that makes sense. Follow me! BUNGA: Here we go! We're really picking up speed now! BESHTE: Uh. So, Little B, what's so special about these "utami" grubs anyway? BUNGA: Well, utamu brought me together with my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa. KION: Really? I never knew that. BUNGA: Ya mean I never told you? BESHTE: I always wondered. How did you end up staying with Timon and Pumbaa? BUNGA: Glad you asked! It was a while ago. When I was really little. I never met my real mom and dad. Back then I was all on my own. I could find my own food easy enough. But I was lonely. (TIMON AND PUMBAA SINGING) BUNGA: And then I saw them. Right as they walked past Mapema Rock. PUMBAA: ♪...so delish. The taste will blow your mind BOTH: ♪ Utamu, utamu PUMBAA: ♪ Good for you and yummy too TIMON: ♪ Goes right down like squishy goo BOTH:♪ Utamu, utamu PUMBAA: ♪ When only the best will do, it's the grub for you ♪ Utamu TIMON: ♪ It's got a taste, rich and bold your mouth will be amazed PUMBAA: ♪ It's a kind of taste you won't forget the rest of your days BOTH: ♪ Utamu, utamu PUMBAA: ♪ Good for you and yummy too TIMON: ♪ Goes right down like squishy goo BOTH: ♪ Utamu, utamu ♪ When only the best will do, it's the grub for you ♪ Utamu ♪ TIMON: Come on, Pumbaa. The utamu grubs only come out once a year. And this year, we're gonna get 'em. PUMBAA: Oh, that's what you say every year, Timon. And then, halfway up that big tree, you decide to wait till next year. BUNGA: They seemed friendly. Funny.(SNIFFING) And a little stinky. Just like me! I knew we'd get along! PUMBAA: Huh? TIMON: Beat it, kid.Me and Pumbaa have grubs to find. BABY BUNGA: Grubs! Grubs! PUMBAA: Oh, Timon! I think he likes you! TIMON: Okay, kid. See that big rock? I betcha there's plenty of grubs under it. You go get 'em! BABY BUNGA: Zuka zama! TIMON: Pumbaa, now! Before he comes back. PUMBAA: Oh, all right. BABY BUNGA: Grubs! Grubs! TIMON: Oh. Eh... Thanks, kid. PUMBAA: Mmm. Aw, look at him. He's such a cute little thing. Can we keep him? TIMON: Keep him? No. No more kids. We already raised a lion, remember? Besides, he's a honey badger.He can fend for himself! So long, kid. Thanks for the grub! PUMBAA: Oh, I think he wants to be with us, too! TIMON: We'll see about that. BUNGA: Then Timon asked me to find the rarest, most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands. Utamu! BABY BUNGA: Zuka Zama! (LAUGHING) TIMON: He's really doing it! I was sure he'd be too scared and just run away. PUMBAA: I don't think he's afraid of anything, Timon. TIMON: Yeah. The kid's loopier than a snake squeezin' his supper. PUMBAA: Or as they say in the Serengeti, he's bunga! BABY BUNGA: Bunga, Bunga, Bunga! TIMON: Would ya look at that. He got 'em! He got the utamu PUMBAA: Now can we keep him, Timon? TIMON: Can we? The little Bunga got us the most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! How can we not? C'mon, Bunga! From now on, you're with us! Mmm! BUNGA: So now, at the peak of every rainy season, we celebrate. I always bring the utamu. My uncles love 'em! And I don't want to let them down. BESHTE: Aw, Little B. (SNIFFLES) That was beautiful! KION: Don't worry, Bunga. We'll help you get that utamu. Right, guys? ONO: Yes. But, uh, the dung beetles aren't going to help. They're gone. BUNGA: Say what? BESHTE: So how are we going to find the utamu now? BUNGA: Hmm. (GASPS) I see the tree! Zuka Zama! C'mon! BESHTE: Too bad Fuli didn't get to hear Bunga's story. KION: Yeah. But it's good that she's getting some rest. FULI: (BREATHING HEAVILY) Are we getting close? FEMALE DUCK: Pretty close! (FULI PANTING) FULI: Ugh. What about now? FEMALE DUCK: Mmm. Pretty close! (FULI PANTING) FULI: How much farther? FEMALE DUCK: Oh, we're pretty close now! (PANTING AND GRUNTING) FEMALE DUCK: Fuli! FULI: I know, I know! We're pretty close! FEMALE DUCK: No, we're here now! Look! FULI: (PANTING) BUFFALO: (GRUNTING) DUCKS: (SQUAWKING) FEMALE DUCK: Can you stop them? FULI: (EXHALES) You better believe it. Oryxes! Get out of here! Now! (PANTING) FEMALE DUCK: You did it! You saved our nests! Thanks! FULI: No problem. I'm just gonna... Head out now (PANTING) (PANTING HEAVILY) (VULTURES CHATTERING INDISTINCTLY) MZINGO: (CLEARS THROAT) Before we bring the meeting of this committee to order... Please join me in the singing of our parliamentary anthem. (MUSIC PLAYING) MZINGO: ♪ What birds are the lords of the sky ♪ Ruling the rest from on high ♪ The answer is clear ♪ MWOGA: ♪ Cause we're all perched here ALL:♪ All hail the vultures ♪ All hail the vultures ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail ♪ We are the greatest, just try to debate us ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail MZINGO: ♪ Some may call us scavengers MWOGA: ♪ And some may call us thieves MZINGO: ♪ But if you're looking for intelligence MWOGA: ♪ Just look up in the leaves ALL: ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail ♪ We are the greatest, just try to debate us ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail ♪ Hail, hail the vultures, all hail ♪ All hail ♪ MALE VULTURE: (LAUGHS) That was good. MWOGA: Oi, is that Fuli lying down there? I've never seen her when she wasn't running. What's wrong with her? MZINGO: Hmm. It seems Fuli is too young to know her limits. MWOGA: Ya mean she don't know cheetahs can only run for so long before they need a rest? MZINGO: Precisely. I conclude she's pushed herself too hard, and currently has no energy at all.Which means she can't fight back. MWOGA: Oh, should we form a subcommittee to discuss our options in attacking Fuli in her current weakened state? MZINGO: Actually, I think this is the one time that we dispense with formal parliamentary procedures... (INHALES DEEPLY) And simply attack. BESHTE: Is this really the tree where you first found the utamu, Little B? BUNGA: Sure is! Now all I have to do is climb up and get 'em! Zuka Zama! KION: Careful, Bunga! That tree looks pretty dead! BUNGA: I know! That's why grubs love living in it! (TREE CREAKING) (GASPING) (GRUNTS) (SIGHS) BUNGA: I'm comin' for you, utamu! KION: Bunga, that branch is rotten! I don't think it'll hold you! BUNGA: Sure it will! KION: He's gonna need our help. Ono, steady the end of that branch. Beshte, hold the trunk. BESHTE: Sure thing! (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Hey ya, Ono. I'm almost there... Whoa! ONO: Hapana. Kion! Mzingo and his vultures! They're circling! KION: That's never good. We need to check it out. Ono, Beshte, Bunga, let's go! BUNGA: Wait! Just one more step! (BRANCH CREAKING) (BUNGA SCREAMS) ONO: I'm coming, Bunga! BUNGA: No! My utamu! KION: Incoming, Beshte! BESHTE: Got it! (BUNGA GRUNTS) BESHTE: You okay, Little B? BUNGA: Yeah. I guess. KION: Sorry, Bunga. But we gotta go see what Mzingo and his vultures are up to. BUNGA: Yeah, I know. KION: Ono, keep an eye out for Fuli. We'll need her if there's trouble. BESHTE: If I know Fuli, she's already there. (VULTURES SQUAWKING) FULI: (GROANING) Back off, vultures. You don't want any part of me. MZINGO: Oh, but I believe we do. MWOGA: I want a leg! MZINGO: Young cheetah. You have so little energy right now, you couldn't attack us if you tried. MWOGA: Oh, um, question. You really think she can't fight back? FULI: (INHALES DEEPLY) Just try me! MZINGO: If you had any strength, you'd have pounced by now. All in favor of attacking from all sides, hmm? ALL: Aye! MZINGO: All opposed? Motion passed. The ayes have it. KION: No sign of Fuli, Ono? We sure could use her on this one. ONO: No, nothing. I... Oh, no! IT'S FULI! She's down... And she's surrounded by vultures! KION: Heyvi kabisa! To the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! FULI: (SNARLS) MZINGO: Oh, don't worry, my dear. It will all be over soon. After all, we are not uncivilized. (LAUGHS) Now! Parliament, attack! KION: Vultures! Get away from her! FULI: Kion? (MZINGO SQUAWKS) (VULTURES SCREAMS) BUNGA: Zuka zama! MWOGA: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! ONO: Leave Fuli alone! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! (VULTURES SQUAWKS) MZINGO: Reconvene! Reconvene! KION: (GROWLS) Mzingo! When you and your vultures take on one member of the Guard... You take on us all! (ROARS) (VULTURES SQUAWKING) KION: You okay? FULI: Yeah. Thanks for saving me, guys. Even though I feel kind of lame for needing it. KION: You shouldn't. We're always there for each other. We're a team! BUNGA: Yeah. Even I've been in trouble once or twice. Okay, lots of times. FULI: Well, I wasn't helping the team by going off alone and getting worn out. Next time I really will wait for the rest of you. Just try to move a little faster so I won't have to wait so long. (LAUGHING) (BUNGA SIGHS) FULI: Bunga, what's wrong? BUNGA: I gotta go meet up with my uncles. And I don't have any utamu. BESHTE: Aw, I'm sure they won't care. BUNGA: You think? FULI: Let's go to Hakuna Matata Falls and find out. PUMBAA AND TIMON: ♪ Utamu, utamu ♪ BUNGA: Uncle Timon? Uncle Pumbaa? TIMON: What's wrong, kid? BUNGA: I, uh, I've got some bad news. I know I usually bring the utamu grubs for us to celebrate with. But I couldn't get them this time. TIMON: Eh, Bunga. Utamu grubs are great. But that's not why we celebrate. PUMBAA: Timon's right. We celebrate because the day we got the utamu was the day we met you! BUNGA: Really? PUMBAA: Of course! Mmm. BESHTE: Aw, that's nice. TIMON: Besides, this year...We got the utamu! BUNGA: What? But how? PUMBAA: Oh, you wouldn't believe it! A branch full of utamu grubs fell right outta the sky! ONO: I believe it. BUNGA: Here's to the two best uncles a honey badger could ask for! (SLURPING AND GULPING) TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ Utamu, utamu ♪ When only the best will do, it's the grub for you ♪ ♪ Utamu ♪ Category:Transcripts The Search for Utamu/Transcript